pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Příručka pro záporáky
Pokud jste se rozhodli hrát záporáka, máte jednu z nejtěžších úloh ve světě RP, zároveň však máte takřka největší potenciál rozehnat nudu a zabavit mnohdy i celý server. Je však třeba dodržovat jisté zásady, v opačném případě uděláte ze zábavy snadno flame a pak vaše postava bude cokoliv, jen ne přínosem pro hru a server. Zábava, ne ničení Dejte si hodně záležet, abyste plnili za záporáka jednu z hlavních zásad RP - bavíte sebe a'' ostatní, ne jen sebe. Donuťte ostatní hráče, aby vás pronásledovali, hledali. Donuťte je, aby se vás báli, ale zároveň jim neberte jejich RP, neničte vše, co si vybudovali a to, co od hry očekávají. Pokud někoho zmlátíte, omráčíte, okradete o pár stříbrných a pohodíte u cesty, naštvete jej a donutíte jej, aby se vám mohl snažit pomstít. Pokud mu useknete ruku, dá si akorát naštvaně sám RPK, protože mrzáka z pravidla dokáže a chce hrát jen ten, co si postavu jako mrzáka už založil. Můžete někomu ukrást všechny pochodně co jsou v táboře a bude pravděpodobně zírat jak vyoraná myš, co se to děje a snažit se tomu přijít na kloub. Nebo mu můžete vypálit celý tábor a jen mu (zcela zbytečně) zničíte hodiny práce a domlouvání se s GM, které do stavby vrazil. Pokud přece jen chcete hráče skutečně nakopnout tím, že někoho zabijete, abyste nebyli jen zlodějíčkem, ale regulérním vrahem, ''domluvte se s někým. Zabte NPCčko, které nějaká frakce moc nevyužívá a nepotřebuje (vyhněte se zejména trainerům a qgiverům, ideálně i vendorům), nebo nechte kamaráda založit postavu, která poslouží jako obětní beránek. Dobro má vítězit Jakmile zakládáte postavu, která něčím škodí ostatním, musíte být hlavně v první řadě připraveni na jedno - jednou musíte prohrát. Dobro vítězí nad zlem, toto prohlášení zní naivně a hloupě, všichni víme, že tomu tak v realitě není, ale tady jsme ve hře, která nás má bavit. Má nás bavit všechny a už jen proto je třeba, aby v ní (alespoň většinou) vítězili hráči, ne nástrahy proti nim kladené. Počítejte tedy s tím, že vaše postava zemře, bude uvězněna, zraněna, zmrzačena nebo očištěna od zla, co se v ní usídlilo. Žádný GodModing Jinými slovy už bylo výše řečeno, co chci zdůraznit zde. Vaše postava nesmí být přehnaně OP. Máte zabavit ostatní a oni si mají dát praci s tím, aby vás dostali, snažte se ale, aby vaše likvidace byla těžká v tom, že vás musí hráči objevit, vystopovat a dohnat. Skrývejte se, zametejte stopy, zkoušejte nastrčit někoho, kdo bude odsouzen místo vás. Nesnažte se dát ostatním nepříjemného a těžko likvidovatelného nepřítele, kterého se musí bát tím, že budete bezedně PGřit a snažit se RPit, že jednou ohnivou koulí smetete 5 válečníků a pak se odportíte někam do háje. Používejte rozum a vychytralost, ne jen hrubou sílu. NPCčka mají také oči Nikdy neignorujte NPCčka a už vůbec ne za záporáky. Co na to více říct. Stráže vás vidí. Omračte je, odlákejte pryč, zabijte, pokud opravdu nemáte jinou možnost, ale nikdy se nesnažte vypáčit dveře, když na vás může koukat nějaká stráž. Čas běží rychle Tohle se týká spíše těch, kdo vám jdou po krku, nicméně je na vás, abyste je na tuto skutečnost upozornili. Přepady, vloupání a jiné akce málokdy zaberou ve skutečnosti více času, než pár vteřin či minut. Vše se obvykle semele velice rychle a vy jste pak dávno v prachu. Bohužel, v RP praxi to tak není. Trvá nějakou dobu, než sepíšete emote, než reaguje druhá strana, mnohdy se druhá strana snaží vám nějak bránit a z přepadu a souboje, který by zabral pár desítek vteřin, se stane RP na půl hodiny. Nicméně během té půl hodiny stojíte na cestě a kolem probíhají hráči. Velice často se tak stává, že někdo doběhne i celé minuty (či desítky minut) poté, co jste RP začali a chce do přepadu nějak zasáhnout. Tyto hráče (slušně!) posílejte pryč. Vemte si přepad v realitě. Jste ve křoví u cesty, kolem jde samotný pocestný, rozhlédnete se ještě 3x, jeslti nikde nikdo další není. Není. Vyskočíte ze křoví, během pár vteřin pocestného přemůžete a okradete. Kdyby měl někdo mít možnsot do přepadu zasáhnout, musel by už v době, kdy začal, být na dohled. Pokud nebyl, neměl šanci vůbec něco vidět. Domluva předem Snažte se domluvit se svými oběťmi dopředu. Mnoho hráčů se automaticky vyděsí, že jim chcete zabít nebo vážně poškodit postavu (bohužel, až příliš mnoho záporáků podobné věci až stupidně často dělá a tím pověst záporáků a veškerou práci s nimi neuvěřitelně sráží a ničí). Uklidněte je. Počkejte, až budou u vašeho úkrytu, nebo až nebudou doma a v tu chvíli jim zcela slušně, v klidu a normálně napište, že je chcete přepadnout/vykrást... a domluvte se, co si můžete od hráče vzít, pokud vyhrajete, také není od věci vědět, jestli někde nejsou stráže, jeslti hráč má zamčené dveře do domu, jestli někde nečeká nějaká past... Při přepadech je více než vhodné hráče, co se vzpouzí nejvýše omráčit (obušky se mnohokrát velmi osvědčily daleko lépe, než "ostré" či střelné zbraně), případně lehce zranit. Nikdy mu neberte itemy ani velké obnosy peněz. Tyto věci hráč náročně a dlouho získává (mnohdy navíc během OOC farmy), neokrádejte jej o tento investovaný čas. Uvidíte, že když hráči seberete nebo poškodíte jen minimum a on bude vědět, že o nic velkého nepřijde, bude s vámi daleko ochotněji inRP i OOC spolupracovat a oba si hru mnohem více a klidněji užijete. Jak už bylo zdůrazněno, jste tu od toho, abyste zabavili sebe i'' okolí. Cílem vaší aktivity má být zabavit hráče, donutit jej, aby po vás pak pátral, udělal poplach ve městě, probudil stráže, organizoval rojnice v lese. Cílem vaší aktivity ''nemá být nakradení velké hromady itemů a peněz a nadělat za sebou co největší spoušť, kterou budou hráči napravovat ještě celé dny a týdny po vašem odchodu. Sobectví nemá místo v RP a už vůbec ne v RP záporáků, u kterých se však nejčastěji objevuje. Pokud chcete hrát záporáka hlavně proto, abyste obohatili sebe, nehrajte jej vůbec. Šaty nesmí dělat člověka Jedna z nejpustějších chyb, kterých se hráči záporáků dopouští, je snaha vypadat hustodémonsky. Zloděj samozřejmě musí mít černou koženou zbroj, na sobě 10 dýk a všude dávat tento oděv na odiv. Temný mág pochopitelně musí chodit zásadfně v černém, mít (pochopitelně) vždy a všude masku nebo kápi, aby mu nebylo vidět do tváře. Zamyslete se, má toto jakoukoliv stopu logiky? Kdybyste podobného člověka potkali na ulici, nechali byste se jím nějak zmanipulovat, někam odvést, věřili byste mu jakkoliv? Nebo byste spíše od něj utekli či na něj poslali stráže (a ideálně s paladinem v závěsu), ať ho prověří, co to je za podezřelého podivína? Už bylo řečeno výše, že máte používat vychytralost, nikoliv čirou sílu. Mág v černém s lebkami na ramenou by patrně hned první den bez jakéhokoliv soudu shořel na hranici (zapomeňte prosím na shánění důkazů a dle dnešního náhledu spravedlivé soudy, presumpci neviny a jiné výplody moderny, tohle ve středověké fantasy hře neexistuje a nemá existovat). Vypadejte normálně, méně než normálně, vypadejte nezajímavě a nenápadně. Noste obyčejné róby a ošacení. Pokud se podíváte na muže v obyčejném sedláckém ošacení, napadne vás, že byste si na něj měli dávat pozor, protože ovládá temnou magii? Samozřejmě že ne. Zmíněný týpek v černém každého hned zalarmuje. Velmi šikové je mít krytí v podobě dvojího života. Přes den se procházet ve zbroji (ideálně jako člen městské stráže, pátrat sám po sobě je občas velice zábavné) a večer zbroj svléknout a nahradit za masku a úplně jiné ošacení, ve kterém vás nikdo nepozná. V tom pak jít krást, loupit a přepadat. Člověka v bílé kněžské róbě jen těžko někdo nařkne z démonologie. Šašek s lebkami na holi a na ramenou, celý v černém a s ach-tak-strašně-drsným-šátkem-přes-ksicht vypadá směšně, rozhodně ne drsně. Smiřte se s tím. Temná magie páchne Zásada, na kterou nesmíte zapomínat. Pokud někdo obecně používá magii, je z něj cítit jistá aura a jistá moc, pokud není obzvláště zručný v jejich skrývání (a i toto skrývání lze prohlédnout). Nepoužívejte temná kouzla na dohled od ostatních hráčů, pokud opravdu nutně nemusíte, vždy si sundavejte spelly jako je Demon Skin a vůbec netahejte kraviny co hned na první pohled vzbuzují podezření (aneb. hůl na které září černý krystal). Pokud na podobné věci budete zapomínat, lze čekat, že kněží, paladinové a občas i mágové či šamani nebo druidi ve vašem okolí vycítí, že je na blízku něco špatně. Nebudou vědět co a kde, ale jakmile začnou postupně prohlížet jednu po druhé okolní postavy, objeví vás. Nenechte se vyPGřit tak, že jakmile vkročíte do města, paladin na vás ukáže přes celé náměstí a jde po vás, zároveň však zbytečně neprovokujte nahozenými temnými buffy a pokud zmerčíte zejména paladina či kněze, snažte se co nejrychleji uklidit pryč, než vycítí, že vzduch kolem něčím trochu zavání. Buďte dobří, ale ne bezchybní Každý čas od času uklouzne, nechá nechtěně stopu, zakopne, mine. Můžete udělat ze začátku pár bezchybných a zdařených akcí, abyste udělali trochu rozruch a donutili hráče, aby vám šli po krku, ale jakmile se vám tohle podaří a uvidíte, že hráči opravdu mají velký problém se vám dostat na hřbet, zkuste jim sem tam dát schválně něco, čeho se mohou chytit, nebo i záměrně pobavte neúspěchem. Přepadněte někoho u cesty a najednou zakopněte, on se otočí a kouká na zakuklence s obuškem, co patrně vyběhl ze křoví a teď se natáhl jak dluhý, tak široký 2 metry od nich. Pak se zevdne a tryskem letí pryč za doprovodu vulgárních nadávek co je to za blbý den. Jediná otázka, která se vznáší nad podobnou akcí zní: Proč ne? Úkryt co byl a bude nalezen Většina záporáků potřebuje úkryt, kde má knihy, obětiště, nakradené předměty či něco podobného. Mějte takový úkryt, potřebujete jej. Ale počítejte s tím, že může být objeven. Máte ve své podstatě 2 možnosti, kde úkryt zřídit. Buďto někde na soukromém místě, kam se obvykle nikdo jiný, než zasvěcení nedostane (sklep vašeho domu), nebo někde, kam se dostane kdokoliv (lesy, hory, jeskyně). U první kategorie je jasné, že dokud se k vám někdo nevplíží nebo městská stráž neudělá dostatečně pečlivou domovní prohlídku, nikdo jej neobjeví, avšak ne každý má podobné možnosti. Pak zbývá nějaký zašitý tábor v jeskyni nebo v lese, avšak zde je přímo samozřejmostí, že na vás jednou někdo narazí. Uznejte mu to. Nehádejte se, nematlejte nic kolem OOC apod., možná na vaše objevení OOC použil, dost možná ale ne a prostě vás našel blbou náhodou, na kterou jednou vždy dojde. Bez remcání se seberte a prchněte, dokud můžete, pokud se vám nepodaří vydávat vaše sídlo např. za obyčejný lovecký tábor. Kategorie:Příručky Kategorie:Návody na RP